Integration of many functions on a single chip, including fabricating analog and digital circuitry on the same die, is desirable in many applications of semiconductor technology, including RF communication devices. As a result, many components of an RF communication device have been integrated onto a System On Chip (SOC), including components such as power amplifiers (PAs), low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), and the like.
However, the RF communication device may include discrete duplexers, which are off-chip components. Even when the RF communication device includes a System-In-Package (SIP) which integrates one or more discrete duplexers into the same package as a semiconductor chip, such integrated duplexers may be expensive to fabricate and/or susceptible to limited transmitter-to-receiver (TX-RX) isolation and high insertion loss.